villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deathgrippers
The Deathgrippers are the secondary antagonists of DreamWorks' 36th full-length animated feature film How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. They serve as Grimmel the Grisly's personal dragon killers who obey their master on every given command as a result of being drugged by Grimmel with their own venom. Their vocal sound effects were provided by . Biography Early life The Deathgrippers were initially free, and were specialist dragon killers who roamed in packs and fed upon other species of dragons. Due to having a knack for killing dragons, Grimmel employed several to aid him in his genocide, using none other than their own venom to drug them into subservience. ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' The Deathgrippers first appear on Grimmel's airship to Warlord's island. After they reunited, one of the six attacks Ragnar the Rock but it was called off by Grimmel. When Hiccup refused to give Toothless, the last Night Fury, Grimmel ordered his Deathgrippers to burn down the hall by their fiery acid. While Valka was flying, two Deathgrippers attacked her and Cloudjumper, unsuccessfully attempted to knock down Stormcutter as they end up being thrown and the Deathgrippers were called again by Grimmel. When the Dragon Riders came to stop Grimmel, he ordered the Deathgrippers to stop them which nearly killed Hiccup. The Deathgrippers were then attacked by the Rescued Crimson Goregutter who demolished the base and trapped the dragons under debris. With Ruffnut left behind, she was placed in a cage with a Scuttleclaw, of which is predisposed to be fed to the Deathgrippers (to Ruffnut's disgust). Upon supposedly annoying Grimmel into submission, she was set free and given the Scuttleclaw as a means of transportation back to New Berk. They carried the airship and followed Ruffnut and they were revealed with toothless and the Light Fury captured. They carried the Warship back to the Warlord's armada. During the battle, Toothless blasts at two Deathgrippers from their shackles, making them unable to hold the ship. The ship then crashed, which causes the two Deathgrippers to drown. While Hiccup and Toothless chased Grimmel who is riding the drugged Light Fury, the four remaining Deathgrippers came to Grimmel's aid to stop the duo. As they formed a tight ring around Toothless, he summons lightning in his Alpha state, and they were all electrocuted and sent plummeting to their demises. Appearance Deathgrippers have black scales with red underbellies, yellow eyes, and wing webs, and large armored plates along the back. They hold protruding but retractable large tusks, distorted jagged pincers, and a venomous stinger at end of its telescopic tail that could sometimes be sheathed by four scales when not in use. According to animator Simon Otto, Deathgrippers were inspired by scorpions, black widow spiders, and hunting dogs. The six Deathgrippers that appeared in the third movie all wear collars equipped with vials of their own venom that Grimmel uses to control them. One of them has a scarred left eye. Personality After being brainwashed by Grimmel, his Deathgrippers were hostile and vicious beasts who would assassinate any quarry Grimmel assigned them to with the utmost obedience. Thanks to their own venom being injected into them via special collars, they where thoroughly subordinate to him and no alpha Dragon species could override that obedience. Even without the effect of venom, Deathgrippers are hardly saints, as they live outside dragon society, roaming in packs to prey upon other dragon species. They are not exactly evil, but certainly rather dark and morbid creatures, as they enjoy drugging their prey into a sedated state with their venom and toying with it before putting it out of its misery, suggesting they have a rather dark but playful personality. Despite this, it is said that one can train a Deathgripper without drugging it by saving its life, when it will become a loyal friend, suggesting they possess some nobility. However, while wild Deathgrippers killed out of necessity for survival in order to eat and were just following instincts, Grimmel's where modified into killing machines with much more heightened aggression. Powers and Abilities *'Strength and Stamina': The Deathgrippers were capable of carrying Grimmel, even at long distances. *'Speed and Agility': They are very fast in the land and flying in their. This makes them actually catch up to Toothless. *'Senses': The Deathgrippers have good sense of smell, smelling the Dragon Riders, even on the night. *'Retractable Stingers': The Deathgrippers' tail have hidden stingers that can retract whenever it attacks. *'Combustive Acid Breath': Unlike other dragons, which spit fire in some capacity, Deathgrippers spit some acid which burns and sears everything in it path. *'Psycho-Active Venom': Deathgrippers release a form of neurotoxin from the point of their tail stingers which plays havoc both on the mind and the nervous system. The toxin can have numerous properties depending on how its prepared, features which Grimmel uses to expert effect in his dragon hunting profession. **The first is a neuro-cognitive deficiency where those affected are left in a state of muscle relaxation, drowsiness and disabled motor function. **The secondary effect is a form of mind control which Grimmel found has a powerful will numbing effect he makes practice of through a direct cranial injection harness fitted both around his prey and his own Dragons. The strength of which is so potent that his control cannot be undone even by an Alpha Dragon. Gallery Deathgripper promo.jpg THW-Deathgrippers, Grimmel.jpg THW-Deathgrippers, Grimmel, Warlords' Members.jpg One Deathgripper.jpg THW-Grimmel, Deathgripper-4.jpg THW-Chaghatai, Deathgripper, Grimmel, Griselda, Ragnar.jpg Grimmel taunting teh warlords.jpeg THW-Chaghatai, Deathgripper, Grimmel, Griselda.jpg THW-Deathgripper, Grimmel.jpg THW-Deathgripper, Grimmel-2.jpg THW-Deathgrippers, Grimmel-3.jpg Deathgripper scare.png|One of Grimmel's Deathgrippers attempting to attack Hiccup. Grimmel HTTYD THW.png The Deathgrippers die during the explosions.jpg|The Deathgrippers gets killed in the explosion. The Deathgrippers' corpses.jpg|The Deathgrippers' corpses. Trivia *While the Deathgrippers are regarded as the secondary antagonists of the film, whether they were truly evil or not is debatable, considering that Grimmel drugged them with their own venom and they were technically oblivious from their actions in that state. However, as Dragonpedia describes them to enjoy hunting like a wild pack of dogs and that they should be avoided at all costs, it can be implied that the Deathgrippers were already dangerous before Grimmel brainwashed them, which may be a reason for which Hiccup and Toothless let them to fall to their deaths rather than rescuing them. *Excluding Viggo Grimborn, who redeemed during the episode Triple Cross, the Deathgrippers are the only secondary villains of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise to die and the second dragon, after the Red Death. Navigation Category:How To Train Your Dragon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawns Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Predator Category:Mute Category:Terrorists Category:Nameless Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Minion Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Sadists Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Category:Man-Eaters Category:Scapegoat Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Barbarian Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Homicidal Category:Cannibals